Mulawin vs Ravena
|runtime = 30-45 minutes|TVnetwork = GMA Network|pictureformat = 480i (SDTV)}}Mulawin versus Ravena (Mulawin vs. Ravena) 'is an Filipino fantasy television series created and produced by GMA Network. It is a sequel to the fantasy series ''Mulawin televised in 2004 and the 2005 film, Mulawin: The Movie starred by Richard Gutierrez, Angel Locsin and Dennis Trillo. It also continues the events that happened after ''Encantadia''. It premiered on May 22, 2017 until September 15, 2017 starring Dennis Trillo together with an ensemble cast succeeding the most grandest Philippine epic telefantasya Encantadia. It will be replaced by . In most of the cast, only Trillo and Miguel Tanfelix reprised their roles from the original series and movie as Gabriel and Pagaspas respectively. The series was directed by Don Michael Perez and Dominic Zapata, the same team who developed the original series. It is not a retelling-requel of Mulawin unlike Encantadia, but it comprises the continuation of the stories, affairs, and the aftermath which includes the additional generational characters and the introduction of the Bathalumans, the origin of Dakila, the founding demi-god of Pugad Lawin kingdom in Avila, Encantadia. Plot '''Prologue In the beginning, Mandarangan (Supreme God) and Sandawa (goddess of Nature and keeper of Mt. Apo) had three offsprings: Magindara, who becomes keeper of the domain of water; Lumad, protector of the domain of land; and Dakila, guardian of the domain of air. Lumad marries a human and becomes mortal. They establish a tribe of nature-loving men who have considered Mt. Apo their home. This tribe would eventually splinter into many other tribes of indigenous people, and collectively, they would be called Lumads, in memory of their common ancestor. Magindara chooses not to marry or fall in love with a mortal upon the strict advice of her mother Sandawa. Marrying a mortal would mean embracing mortality, and Sandawa does not want her daughter Magindara, her only remaining companion, to follow the footsteps of Lumad. Magindara, like her mother, has remained immortal as a mermaid, guarding the waters of Lake Venado at the heart of Mt. Apo. Dakila, as protector of the skies, establishes a kingdom of Avians in Avila, the highest point in Mt. Apo. They have called themselves Mulawin. Though humans have caused the destruction of the forests, forcing Avians out of their own habitat, Dakila and most of the Mulawins have maintained their benevolence towards humans. This does not sit well with a faction of Mulawin headed by Ravenum. They decide to breakaway and form their own tribe called Ravena and establish a kingdom called Halconia in the volcanic mines of Mt. Apo. Since then, Mulawin and Ravena have been at war, fighting each other over humans. Both Mulawin and Ravena have had histories of love affairs with human beings which resulted to producing half-blood offsprings like: half-human, half-Mulawin Alwina and half-human, half- Ravena Gabriel. This dilution of their race has made Mulawins and Ravenas mortal like humans. And it is the desire for immortality that sets the stage for the new chapter of the Mulawin-Ravena saga. Epilogue Anya was married to Almiro while Lawiswis was married to Pagaspas. Anya found out that her parents are alive whom were prisoned by Daragit. With the help of Uwak-ak and Tagaktak, the Mulawins and the Ravenas are united. The Mulawins have brought back their relationship again with the mortals. Cast Archieval Footage * as Aguiluz (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Alwina (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Young Alwina (Footage from Mulawin Series) * as Gabriel (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Young Pagaspas (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Young Lawiswis (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Ravenum (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as a Mulawin (Footage from Encantadia 2016 as Lakan) * "Unknown Actor" as Almiro (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * Amy Austria as Lourdes (Footage from Mulawin Series) * Dindong Dantes as Ybrahim (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * Iza Calsado as Amihan (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * Sunshine Dizon as Pirena (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * Valerie Conception as Danaya (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * Karylle as Alena (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * Eddie Guttierez as Dakila (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) New Footage * Marc Justin Alvarez as Young Pagaspas * as Pagaspas / Bogart * Althea Ablan as Young Lawiswis * as Lawiswis / Emily * as Greco * as Gabriel * as Alwina * as Aviona * Dentrix Ponce''' as Young Almiro' * ' as Almiro''' * Leanne Amber Bautista as Young Anya * as Anya * as Sandawa * as Rashana * as Siklab * Carl Acosta as Young Rafael * as Rafael * as Daragit * as Ribay * as Magindara * as Panabon * as Rodrigo * as Tuka * David Licauco as Malik * as Lourdes * as Dionisio * as Antonio * as Savanah Montenegro * as Consuelo * as Dakdak * as Lumbas * Jeff Carpio as LAAB * Carlon Matobato as Balatkayo * Rener Conception as Bagak * as Aramis * as Rosing * as Maningning * as Libero * Mike Lloren as Diosdado * as Banoy * JC Tiuseco as Tangos * Elle Ramirez as Uyak ''' * '''Froilan Sales as Bagyo * Lharby Policarpio as Pakdaw * Kirst Viray as Noni * Seth dela Cruz as Wak * Caprice Mendez as Tak * Sherilyn Reyes as Lagrimas * Jazz Ocampo as Marga * Paolo Gumabao as Ryan * Angela Evangelista as Riya * B Delgado as Patty * Ara Mina as Vultra * "Unknown Actor" as Dakila * "Unknown Actor" as Bagwis * Krisha Kae Francisco as Oyayi * "Unknown Actor" as Kaloy * Bryan Benedict as Ningas * Glaiza De Castro as PirenaPirena (2004/2016) * Mikee Quintos as LiraLira (2004/2016) * Ayra Mariano as Selda * Ameera Johara as Langay * Yasser Marta as Palong * Vincent Gamad as Kalaw * Kenken Nuyad as Lazcano * Pekto Nacua as Simeon * Joanna Marie Katanyag as Adora ' * '''Lia Valentin as Shiela ' * '''Will Ashley as Adult Wak * Ayeesha Cervantes as Adult Tak Crew * [[Don Michael Perez|'Don Michael Perez']]' - Director, Creator, Writter' * [[Dominic Zapata|'Dominic Zapata']]' - Director' * Roy Iglesias - Creative Director * Lilybeth G. Rasonable - Developer * [[Noel Flores|'Noel Flores']]' - Visual Designer' Trivia * Sir Noel Flores has said that Mulawin vs. Ravena is not a requel, but a sequel following the events at the end of Mulawin: The Movie; as Alwina and Aguiluz's son has now grown up and Gabriel has succeeded the throne of Halconia. It will also follows the aftermath events of Encantadia. * In the 24 Oras on March 27, 2017 they have recapped the 2004 Mulawin series and the movie and also has announced most of the cast, including Alwina who will be played by Heart Evangelista. * Dennis Trillo, who was one of the original casts in Mulawin back in 2004 will play again his character, Gabriel, who is now King of Halconia. * The Title Card of the series seem to be wings of Mulawins and Ravenas rumbled together. Indicating a feud between the two races of Mulawins. * The series includes a lot of references from Encantadia 2016 including an archieval footage of Lakan flying, a Sigil of Lireo on the council of Avila, and some banners on Lireo which represents that Alena is now the new Hara (Queen) of Lireo. * Initially, Richard Gutierrez wanted to reprise the role of Aguiluz in the series, but according to director Dominic Zapata, he was not able to portray the character again because he is now a Kapamilya. In the story, Gabriel told Alwina that Aguiluz is already dead. Angel Locsin (who is the current Kapamilya) also appeared via archive footage as Alwina, however not showed her face. In the movie, Aguiluz died and was resurrected by Hara Amihan of Lireo, but in this sequel, he died again in an unknown cause, according to Alwina. * Dennis Trillo (who portrays Gabriel), Miguel Tanfelix (who portrays Pagaspas), and Ara Mina (who portrays Vultra) were the only remaining cast from the [[Mulawin (TV Series)|''Mulawin ]]''series and ''Mulawin: The Movie'''' who also appeared in Mulawin vs Ravena. Schedule Starting May 22, 2017 * 24 Oras - 6:30 * Mulawin vs. Ravena - 7:50 * Destined To Be Yours / My Love From The Star - 8:30 * Meant to Be / I Heart Davao - 9:15 * Innocent Defendant / Seimdang: Soulmates Across Time / Bubble Gang - 10:00 Starting August 21, 2017 * 24 Oras - 6:30 * Alyas Robin Hood - 7:50 * Mulawin vs. Ravena - 8:30 * I Heart Davao / My Korean Jagiya - 9:15 * Seimdang: Soulmates Across Time / Bubble Gang - 10:00 Songs Ikaw Nga by Regine Velasquez / TOP One Project Gallery Main Page: Mulawin vs Ravena/Gallery Episodes ''Main Page: ''[[List of Mulawin Versus Ravena Episodes|'List of Mulawin Versus Ravena Episodes''']] External Links * * Category:TV Series Category:Mulawin Series